kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Chronology of Albania
http://www.illyrians.org/coalbania.html Chronology Of Major Events 1225 B.C. Earliest known Illyrian king, Hyllus, dies. Fourth Century B.C. King Bardhylus unites Illyria, Molossia (Epirus) and part of Macedonia. The Illyrian kingdom reaches its peak. 358 B.C. Illyrians are defeated by Philip II of Macedonia. 312 B.C. King Glauk of Illyria expels Greeks from DurrÃƒÂ«s. 232 B.C. King Agron dies, the Illyrian throne is occupied by Queen Teuta. 165 B.C. Romans capture King Gent of Illyria and send him to Rome. Illyria is now under Roman control. First Century A.D. Christianity comes to Illyrian populated areas. 9 A.D. Emperor Tiberius of Rome subjugates the Illyrians and divides present day Albania between Dalmatia, Epirus, and Macedonia. 395 A.D. Division of Roman Empire leaves lands presently inhabited by Albanians under the administration of the Eastern Empire. Fourth Century - Seventh Century Goths, Huns, Avars, Serbs, Croats, and Bulgars successively invade Illyrian lands. Eighth Century Slav tribes settle into the territories of present-day Slovenia, Bosnia, Croatia, Montenegro and Serbia, and assimilate the Illyrian populations of these regions. The Illyrians in the south (preset Albania) avert assimilation. 732 A.D. Illyrians are subordinated to the patriarchate of Constantinople by the Byzantine Emperor, Leo the Isaurian. 1054 Christianity divides into Catholic and Orthodox churches. Christians in southern Albania are left under the ecumenical patriarch of Constantinople and those in the north under the pope in Rome. 1081 Albania and Albanians as the direct of Illyrians origin are mentioned for the first time in a historical record, by Byzantine emperor. Twelfth Century Serbs occupy parts of northern and eastern Albanian inhabited lands. 1204 Venice wins control over most of Albania, but Byzantines regain control of the southern portion and establish the Despotate of Epirus. 1272 Forces of the King of Naples occupy DurrÃƒÂ«s and establish the Kingdom of ArbÃƒÂ«ria, the first Albanian kingdom since the fall of Illyria. 1385 Albanian ruler of DurrÃƒÂ«s invites Ottoman forces to intervene against a rival. 1389 Albanians join Serbian-led Balkan army that is defeated by Ottoman forces at the Battle of Kosova. 1403 Gjergj Kastrioti (Scanderbeg) is born. 1443 After losing a battle near Nis, Scanderbeg with a group of Albanian warriors defect from the Ottoman army and return to Kruja. 1444 Albanian principalities unite at Lezha under Scanderbeg, who is proclaimed chief of Albanian resistance. 1449 Albanians, under Scanderbeg, rout Ottoman forces under Sultan Murat II. 1468 Scanderbeg dies. 1478 Kruja falls to Ottoman Turks; Shkodra falls a year later. Subsequently, many Albanians flee to southern Italy, Greece, Egypt, and elsewhere; many remaining are forced to convert to Islam. Early Seventeenth Century Some Albanians who convert to Islam find careers in Ottoman Empire's government and military. Seventeenth Century and Eighteenth Century About two-thirds of Albanians convert to Islam. 1822 Albanian leader Ali Pasha of Tepelena assassinated by Ottoman agents for promoting autonomy. 1830 1000 Albanian leaders invited to meet with Ottoman general who kills about half of them. 1835 Ottoman Porte divides Albanian-populated lands into vilayets of Janina, Manastir, Shkodra, and Kosova with Ottoman administrators. 1861 First school known to use Albanian language in modern times is open in Shkodra. 1877-78 Treaty of San Stefano, signed after Russo-Turkish War, assigned Albanian-populated lands to Bulgaria, Montenegro and Serbia; but Austria-Hungary and Britain block the treaty's implementation. Albanian leaders meet in Prizren, Kosova, to form the League of Prizren. The League initially advocated autonomy for Albania. At the Congress of Berlin, the Great Powers overturn the Treaty of San Stefano and divide Albanian lands among several states. The League of Prizren begins to organize resistance to the Treaty of Berlin's provisions that affect Albanians. 1881 Ottoman forces crush Albanian resistance fighters at Prizren. The League's leaders and families are arrested and deported. 1897 Ottoman authorities disband a reactivated League of Prizren, execute its leader and ban Albanian language books. 1908 Albanian intellectuals meet in Manastir (Bitolja, Macedonia), at the Congress of Manastir to standardize the Albanian alphabet using the Latin script. Up to now, Latin, Cyrillic and Arabic script had been used. 1912 May. Albanians rise against the Ottoman authorities and seize Shkup (Skopje, Macedonia). October. First Balkan War begins, and Albanian leaders affirm Albania as an independent state. November. Albanian delegates at Vlora declare the independence of Albania and establish a provisional government. December. Ambassadorial conference opens in London and discusses Albania's fate. 1913 May. Treaty of London ends First Balkan War, Second Balkan War begins. November. Treaty of Bucharest ends Second Balkan War. Great Powers recognize an independent Albanian state. Demographics are ignored, however, and half of the territories inhabited by Albanians (such as Kosova and Chameria) are divided among Montenegro, Serbia and Greece. 1914 Prince Wilhelm of Wied is installed as head of the Albanian state by the International Control Commission. His rule ended within six months, with the outbreak of World War I. 1918 World War I ends, with Italian armies occupying most of Albania, and Serbian, Greek and French armies occupying the remainder. Italian and Yugoslav powers begin struggle for dominance over Albanians. In December, Albanian leaders meet at DurrÃƒÂ«s to discuss Albania's interests at the Paris Peace Conference. 1919 Serbs attack Albanian cities; Albanians adopt guerilla warfare. Albania is denied official representation at the Paris Peace Conference; British, French and Greek negotiators decide to divide Albania among Greece, Italy and Yugoslavia. This decision is vetoed by American president Wilson. 1920 January. Albanian leaders meet in LushnjÃƒÂ« and reject the partitioning of Albania by the Treaty of Paris, warn that Albanians will take up arms in defence of territory, and creates bicameral parliament. February. Albanian government moves to Tirana, which becomes the capital. September. Albania forces Italy to withdraw its troops and abandon claims on Albanian territory. December. Albania is admitted to the League of Nations as sovereign and independent state. 1921 November. Yugoslav troops invade Albania; League of Nations commission forces Yugoslav withdrawal and reaffirms Albania's 1913 borders. December. Popular Party, led by Xhafer Ypi, forms government with Ahmet Zogu as minister of internal affairs. 1922 August. Ecumenical patriarch in Constantinople recognizes the Autochephalous Albanian Orthodox Church. September. Ahmet Zogu assumes position as Prime Minister. 1923 Albania's Sunni Muslims break ties with Constantinople and pledge primary allegiance to native country. July. A peasant-backed insurgency wins control of Tirana; Fan S. Noli becomes Prime Minister; Zogu flees to Yugoslavia. December. Zogu, backed by Yugoslav army, returns to power and begins to smother parliamentary democracy; Noli flees to Italy. 1924 March. Zogu's party wins elections for National Assembly, but Zogu steps down after a financial scandal and a assassination attempt. 1926 Italy and Albania sign First Treaty of Tirana, which guarantees Zogu's political position and Albania's boundaries. 1928 Zogu pressures the parliament to dissolve itself, a new constituent assembly declares Albania a kingdom and Zogu becomes Zog I, "King of the Albanians." 1931 Zog refuses to renew the First Treaty of Tirana. Italians continue with political and economic pressure. 1934 After Albania signs trade agreements with Greece and Yugoslavia, Italy suspends economic support, then attempts to threaten Albania. 1935 Mussolini presents a gift of 3,000,000 gold frances to Albania; other economic aid follows. 1939 March. Mussolini delivers ultimatum to Albania. April. Mussolini's troops invade and occupy Albania; Albanian parliament votes to unite Albania with Italy; Zog flees to Greece. 1940 Italian army attacks Greece through Albania. 1941 April. Germany, with support of Italy and other allies defeat Greece and Yugoslavia. October. Josip Broz Tito, Yugoslav communist leader, directs organizing of Albanian communists. November. Albanian Communist Party founded; Enver Hoxha becomes first secretary. 1942 September. Communist Party organizes National Liberation Movement, a popular front resistance organization. October. Non-communist nationalist groups form to resist the Italian occupation. 1943 August. Italy's surrender to Allied forces weakens Italian hold on Albania; Albanian resistance fighters overwhelm five Italian divisions. September. German forces invade and occupy Albania. 1204 Part of the Despotate of Epirus (under Byzantine, then Serbian, and later Bulgarian influence). 1259 - 1268 DurrÃ«s (Durazzo) independent. 1356 Albanian Principality 1384 Ottoman conquest of Albanian tribes and principalities begins. 18 Aug 1392 - 1501 Venetian rule in DurrÃ«s (Durazzo). 1396 - 26 Jan 1479 Venetian rule in ShkodÃ«r (Scutari). 2 Mar 1444 - 17 Jan 1468 Gjergj Kastrioti - Scanderbeg (b. 1403 - d. 1468) leads an Albanian state in central Albania. 1466 VlorÃ« (Valona) part of the Ottoman Empire (from 1810 - 1846 part of Rumelia, and from 1846 part of Janina . 1478 Interior regions part of Ottoman Empire. 26 Jan 1479 ShkodÃ«r (Scutari) part of the Ottoman Empire. 1501 Ottoman conquest completed; Albanian lands divided into several Vilayets or provinces: Rumelia , Yanya, Monastir (1846-1877), Ishkodra, Uskib (1846-1863), ValorÃ« (to 1810), and (from 1877) Kosovo. 1878 - 1881 Albanian rebellion under the League of Prizren 23 Aug 1912 Ottoman Empire agrees to grant limited autonomy (autonomy for the Albanians, not for Albania). 1 Nov 1912 - 26 Oct 1913 Serbia occupies DurrÃ«s. 28 Nov 1912 Independence declared. 23 Apr 1913 - 6 May 1913 ShkodÃ«r occupied by Montenegro. 14 May 1913 - 1914 ShkodÃ«r under international military administration. 29 Jul 1913 Independence recognized by the great powers. > Jan 1914 - 7 Mar 1914 Under an International Commission (Austria-Hungary, Britain, France, Germany, Italy, and Russia). 7 Mar 1914 Albanian Principality 5 Sep 1914 - 19 Sep 1914 Under an International Commission. 26 Dec 1914 - 2 Sep 1920 Italy occupies VlorÃ« and parts of Southern Albania in 1915 - 1917; and from Nov 1918 former Austro-Hungarian occupied the areas. 14 Jun 1915 - 23 Jan 1916 ShkodÃ«r occupied by Montenegro. Jan 1916 - 13 Nov 1918 Northern and Central Albania occupied by Austria-Hungary (and Bulgaria in the east from 1915). Jun 1916 - 26 May 1920 District of Korce and the south under French occupation. 1919 Albanian provisional government recognized by Italy as the legal government of the Italian protected zone. 22 Aug 1920 Italy a recognizes full independence of Albania. 17 Jul 1921 - 20 Nov 1921 Proclamation of an independent MirditÃ« republic in the north. 9 Nov 1921 The Great Powers confirmed the independence of Albania, within its frontiers of about 1913. 31 Jan 1925 Albanian Republic (proclaimed 22 Jan 1925). 27 Nov 1926 Treaty of Alliance and Security of TiranÃ« signed with Italy, by 1938 Albania becomes a de facto Italian protectorate. 1 Sep 1928 Albanian Kingdom 7 Apr 1939 Invaded by Italy. 16 Apr 1939 - 9 Sep 1943 Personal union with Italy (de facto annexation). 8 Jul 1940 - 24 Apr 1941 Greek occupation of northern Epirus. 29 Jun 1941 - 20 Oct 1944 Kosovo, part of western Macedonia (Kercova, Dibra, Tetovo, and Struga) and small parts of Montenegro (Ulcinj and few villages east of Podgorica) are annexed to Albania (formally 3 Dec 1941). Sep 1944 - 20 Oct 1944 Kumanovo and surroundings in formerly Bulgarian Macedonia are annexed to Albania. 8 Sep 1943 - 20 Oct 1944 German occupation. 11 Jan 1946 People's Republic of Albania 28 Dec 1976 Socialist People's Republic of Albania > 30 Apr 1991 Republic of Albania Apr 1997 - 14 Aug 1997 Multinational Protection Force in southern Albania 29 Jun 1997 Referendum rejects restoration of the monarchy.